


IFD 2020 - Ale Batman!

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny/Harry - Freeform, Hinny, International Fanworks Day 2020, Post-Book Series
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Ginny je fanynka komixů, stejně tak její spolužáci. A hádejte, kdo jim připomíná Batmana.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	IFD 2020 - Ale Batman!

Všichni si myslí, že to dvojčata byli první, kdo v rodině Weasleyů objevil mudlovské komixy. Oni nebo jejich otec. Ale popravdě, první byla Ginny. Během jejího šesťáku, během schovávání se v Komnatě Nejvyšší Potřeby, využili studenti čehokoliv, aby se zabavili. Aby odvedli myšlenky jinam.

Jeden s mudlovskými příbuznými jim začal říkat o komixech, o hrdinech se superschopnostmi, kteří chrání svět a jeho obyvatele. A brzy se k němu přidali i další, aby vyprávěli o svých oblíbencích. O zákeřných zlosynech, kteří hledají jen vlastní obohacení. O Batmanovi a Supermanovi. O Iron Manovi a Spider-manovi. O Wolverinovi a Profesoru X. O Aangovi a Sailor Moon.

Ginny pak později, víc jak rok po válce, náhodně v mudlovském Londýně tyto příběhy našla. A koupila rovnou celý balík. Částečně pro sebe, částečně pro George.

Ale samozřejmě, že donutila skoro všechny, aby si příběhy přečetli. A sehnali jí víc. Ginny a Dean Thomas mohli strávit celé hodiny debatováním o komixech. Bylo to skoro horší než Ginny a Ron debatující o famfrpálu. Aspoň dle Hermiony.

Bylo to během jedné takové debaty mezi Ginny, Denisem Creeveym a Lorely, další z nebelvírských z Ginnina ročníku., ohledně Gothamu, když došli k tomuto.

„Harry by byl skvělý Batman. A Ty-Víš-Kdo je totálně Joker, protože je to nechutný násilnický debil, co zaslouží střelit do hlavy," prohlásí Lorely s jistotou. Na téma, proč je Joker jeden velký omyl lidstva a jeho fanoušci také, může mluvit hodiny.

„Harry jako Batman? Dokážeš si ho představit v kostýmu s kápí?" směje se Ginny.

„Tak je to sirotek. Sedí. Jeho rodiče byli zabiti zločincem a před ním. Sedí," vypočítává Denis. „Bojuje se zločinem, když je ten bystrozor. Takže i detektivní práce. Sedí. Měl i svého úhlavního psycho nepřítele. Sedí. Zdědil po rodičích a tak dost peněz, jak se teď zjistilo, takže další bod plus. Co se pozadí a minulosti a schopností týče, tak by Harry _mohl_ být Batman."

„Pro Merlinovi nejvytahanější spodky," vydechne Ginny nevěřícně. „Já mohla být zasnoubená s Batmanem."

„Seš zasnoubená s chlapcem, co přežil, a s mužem, co zvítězil, to ti nestačí?"

„Ale Batman!"


End file.
